A Winter Day
by HamBurgerTea
Summary: Okay...so its kinda too British...with all the BLOODY HELL this and WANKER that... 3     I didn't know at the time what wanker meant...but thanks to google and wiki...i know now. Oh, boy I know now.


_**A Winter Day**_

_By HamBurgerTea_

_*Lol my OTP -shot-_

* * *

_-AMERICA POV_

_Rain and snow, melted together to blow out any signs of footprints on the floor._

_I had several layers of clothes on but that didn't stop the wind from making me cold. The air around me didn't make it any better. Sights and sounds dulled as I made my way to England's house._

_Why I was going there was at first a very dumb idea but now since Mother Nature was right around the corner. I thought might as well. I took several steps towards his door as I slowly knocked 3 times._

_"England Hey are you there?"_

_I screamed to the top of my lungs. The winds were gathering quickly and they muffed my voice._

_"Eng-..."_

_Everything went blank..._

_Snow continued to fall as footprints began to disappear._

_-ENGLAND POV_

_"Geez another day of snow..."_

_He sighed deeply as he ingesting the fragrant tea. Smoke from the fire filled the room as he added more to the kindle. "I wonder when it'll stop." England comfortably sat down until he heard a faint knock at the door._

_His head turned towards the entrance. Beyond the window all there was mist of whiteness. Must be nothing, he thought. But just to make sure. He got up and scurried over to the door to uncover a heaping white mass on his doorstep._

_"A-america? Bloody hell, what are you doin-" But before finishing his sentence he realized th at the bright young man wasn't moving. His arms tugged onto the hero as he pulled him inside the warm house. "You darn wanker! Getting me wrapped up into this mess." He exclaimed as he laid the man onto the couch. Letting his body take a rest he began to cover layers of blankets on him._

_"I can't believe you out of all the people, would come over at a time like this." His words didn't penetrate the man. But still it was reassuring that he had company. His eyes wandered as he took in the figure of the tall blonde. "America, you're as tall as ever..." Sighing deeply he caressed the blonde bright hair. "I wished you could always be like this. It would make talking to you much easier."_

_He gazed deeply onto the sleep person, "But I guess having you like this would make my mornings a bit dull, wouldn't it?" The large mass moved under the covers as England smiled towards his young friend. "Sweet dreams, America..."_

_His eyes became heavy as he drifted off to sleep. Not being able to fight back he fell on top of the lying body._

_The man under the blankets began to move. Bothered from his sleep he got up slowly._

_"W-wah where am I?"_

_America exclaimed as he slowly woke up to consciousness. He had found himself in England's house all wrapped up and the young Englander was found sleeping on him. His face began to turn red. Wah why is England on me? Why am I here?_

_He slowly tried to maneuver his way out of the blankets but the heavy lump that is so called 'England' would not budge. This was getting dangerous, as England made his way lowering himself onto America's lap. "A-america-san" He whispered softly. To his uttered belief America blushed reddly. "W-why did you leave." Small drops of bliss flowed from England's eyes as he continued to talk in his sleep._

_America on the other hand was trying to keep his poise due to the fact of having England dangerously close to America's *cough*. "What am I suppose to do," thought America, as he continued to try to keep calm. "America..." Once again England called out his name._

_"That's it..."_

_he thought as he grabbed England by the hands and pulled him closer to his face. "W-wah?" the young gentleman woke up startled as he was pulled. "A-america? What are you doing?" He exclaimed. The young man ignored the question as he pinned England down onto the couch. "I'm sorry England, but its your own fault for calling people's names when you sleep."_

_The young man looked confused as he squirmed against the grip. Taking one hand off of the gentleman, America slowly guided himself up onto the thighs of England. He let out a gasp for air as he cringed. "S-stop! Do you know what you are doing?"_

_He tried to fight back but the weight of America was to big and held England in place as he began to caress his thigh. He shuddered and moaned softly. Startled by this America leaned in and licked England's neck. Sucking hard and leaving a bruise to mark._

_"s-stop Americ-" Another moan escaped his mouth as he continued to struggle._

_"You Wanker, Bloody Hell! Why did I ever let you in my house?" Shouts escaped his mouth as he continued to struggle and become more aggressive under the grasp of the taller man. "I regret ever letting you in my life!" He exclaimed fighting against the weight. "If I had known that you would have left me, after everything, I would of let you get taken by France!" as he said this, the tight grip lessened._

_This America did as he slowly moved away from the agitated England. His eyes saddened, and his face was covered by his hair. "England" America said firmly as he faced the man head on, gazing into his green mesmerizing eyes. England became still._

_"Do you know why I wanted freedom," His voice began to lower as he continued, "Do you know why I started that Revolution?" England quit struggling and became fixated onto the eyes of his once brother. The immense moment between the two seemed to have lasted for hours compared to minutes. England began to slow his breathing pace as he continued to listen to what America had to say. What's with the sudden change of attitude? Did he have something to say to me when he came all this way? He thought, but why?_

_All this time being separated, and having arguments and fights. What did he actually mean by freedom...?_

_"England..." America said as he lowered his face onto Arthur. His mind began to cloud as the sweet aroma that came with America's intense warmth got closer. Thoughts raced through his mind as he got closer and closer. His face was as serious as ever._

_England, in disbelief couldn't stop his heart from racing fast. He felt his face redden. He wanted to know what America had to say. America on the other hand faced him and turned in embarrassment_

_"England, I-I love you..."_

_Shock and disbelief flooded the mind of the gentleman._

_Love?_

_Could it be true?_

_"W-why, why then separate from me if y-you loved me?" Tears began to trickle down his eyes. Sadness and joy overtook the man as America kissed him slightly on the lips. "It's because I love you, which is why I had to have my freedom..." They began to exchange kisses from the neck to the lips. England still on the verge of crying out more continued._

_"But I don't understand?" He glanced up looking for the answer in the man's eyes._

_"If I had still been with you, our relationship would of only continued as brothers...and I didn't want that"_

_He said as he wiped the tears off of his lover's eye,_

_"I wanted something more."_


End file.
